


(Don't) Give Me a Sign

by silentglare



Series: Broken Timers [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, kangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentglare/pseuds/silentglare
Summary: A sequel to Counting Down to You.Keith has just realized he's half-Galra, and he learns a bit about Galran soulmates.





	(Don't) Give Me a Sign

Keith was not having a very good day.

All he wanted to do was simply visit the Blade of Marmora base with Shiro, but instead, it turns out he’s half-Galra. And to make things worse, he’s in pain from all of the Marmora members beating the shit out of him. To top all of that off, now Allura seems to hate him. Somewhat reasonable, seeing as his kind basically wiped her people off the universe, but still. The Blade of Marmoras are pretty much a bunch of Galra _on_ the side of Voltron! All Keith knows is that after this war is over, the Galra are going to have a really hard time getting back into living like...normal people.

“This is fucking stupid,” Keith muttered as he made his way to Lance’s room. Lance was there when Keith made the initial announcement, but they never got to actually talk about it together. Keith wanted to know what Lance really thought about it.

He entered his boyfriend’s room to Lance playing video games on the little console he got with Pidge. Lance’s face lit up when he saw Keith, immediately making his way over to hug him. “Hey,” Lance said, snuggling his face into Keith’s jacket, “I’m sorry you had a bad day today.”

“It-,” Keith was about to say it was fine, but both he and Lance knew that was a fucking lie. “Yeah, it sucked a lot, but now I get to see you.” Lance sucked in a breath for a moment, but then exhaled, squeezing Keith into an even deeper hug.

“Careful-,” Keith groaned in pain, “I got the shit beat out of me today.”

“Ah shit, sorry,” Lance stopped hugging Keith, but still had both hands grasped on his shoulders, staring at him at arm's length. “You don’t look Galra?” Lance tried, and Keith sighed.

“That’s because my dad’s human, and I guess those traits were more dominant...or something…,” Keith shrugged, but he looked at Lance, starting to get more serious. “You’re okay with me being Galra, correct? You aren’t going to freak out like Allura or anything?”

Lance profusely shook his head, gazing at Keith with a determined look in his eyes. “I have no problem with it. At all. And this is between you and me but,” Lance’s voice dropped to a whisper, “I think it’s kinda hot.”

Keith stared at Lance for a solid four seconds, and then he burst out laughing.

“What?!” Lance complained, and Keith wiped tears from his eyes, he was laughing so hard.

Finally calming down, Keith said to Lance, with a goofy grin on his face, “does that make you a furry?”

Lance’s face of disgust made Keith laugh even more.

* * *

“Hello Keith, are you in there?” 

Keith groaned, waking up from his nap. He wearily looked at a picture of all of them, one that Lance insisted that he put in his room, because, _“Your room is just too dull!”_ Keith didn’t mind though. It was nice having a reminder that people cared about him.

Recognizing the voice as Coran, Keith got up, opening his door up for Coran. “Hey Coran,” he said a bit wearily, and Coran’s eyes widened, as if suddenly realizing something.

“Ah, Keith, no need to be afraid of me!” Coran reassured, “I hope you know I have nothing against you! I know it is not you yourself who did all the damage. I think Allura is just having a harder time, but I can assure you she will learn to accept you for who you are. Now, on to the more important reason as to why I came here, you appear to have Kolivan wanted to speak to you!”

“Kolivan?” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed, as he wondered why Kolivan would possibly want to speak to him. Did Keith do something wrong?

“He seemed curious about something, that’s all,” Coran added, and he grabbed Keith by the arm. “Now, let’s go! Chop chop!”

The two of them made their way to the base of the Castle of Lions, passing by the bright Altean exterior. They made their way to their destination, with Kolivan on the screen chatting to Shiro and a hesitant Allura. Kolivan acknowledged Keith, and Allura quickly dismissed herself and Shiro. Coran stayed, for what Keith was guessing was moral support. He wasn’t complaining, anyways.

“Hello Keith, I had a question regarding both your species and mine,” Kolivan nodded at Keith, as he informed Keith of what he wanted, “I’ve been wondering about your soulmate marks, and the kind of our species as well.”

“Um,” Keith frowned, “well, humans tend to have a timer that counts down to the time of their soulmate. However, I pretty much had a broken clock. It just showed 0’s ever since I was born.”

Kolivan nodded, seeming to analyze Keith. “Can I see this timer?”

“It’s gone,” Keith hesitated, “because, uh, I found my soulmate. Lance actually, we both had broken clocks. I’ve concluded we had some weird anomaly, like a soulmate mark in the form of a broken clock or something like that.”

Kolivan squinted. “I think I understand why that happened. You see, us Galra have soulmates as well. In fact, I believe you and your Lance’s clock may have been a combination of the soulmark and the clock. For some reason it just took that form. I have no idea why Lance’s changed to be that way but it may have to do with the fact that the two of you are soulmates.”

Keith froze, his eyes wide.

He flashbacked to him, visiting Lance in his room, Lance crying because his clock was broken, because he thought he’d never find love.

That was _his_ fault.

“Thanks for the information Kolivan,” Keith replied, his eyes dark, guilt throbbing in his chest. “I suddenly feel a bit tired, so I’m gonna go lie down. See ya.” Keith excused himself, heading straight to his room, his heart aching.

* * *

Keith sat on his bed, looking at his knife. His mom’s knife. Was she out there? Where was she? That was a question that often plagued his mind. Now that he knew she was a Galra, it made more sense, but it still kind of sucked that she left. She would’ve been able to explain the soulmark and save him all the trauma he felt from it.

Curling up into a ball, Keith sighed, leaning his back against the wall. Not even his mom still being there would have been able to help Lance.

Keith heard a knock on the door, but he couldn’t bring himself to open it. Whoever knocked opened the door anyways, and Keith heard Lance say, “Keith?”

All of a sudden, Lance was rushing to his side. He shouldn’t be. Lance shouldn’t even be near him. Not when all his anxiety and worrying and panicking was his fault.

Keith risked looking at Lance, who looked extremely concerned. “Hey man, are you okay?” Lance asked, putting an arm on Keith’s shoulder. Keith shook his head, and Lance frowned. “Do you want to talk about it?” Lance asked again, and Keith shrugged.

“I just feel really bad,” Keith muttered, “everything about your soulmark and all that is all my fault.”

“What do you mean?” Lance cocked his head, and Keith lifted his hand, dragging it through his own hair. “How could it possibly be your fault? I thought it was just fate fucking with us.”

“You know how I’m half-Galra?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded, “well apparently the Galra have soulmarks, and the broken clock was actually a soulmark. The reason we had this issue in the first place is because of me, because the two fucking soulmate things mixed together.”

“Keith-,” Lance started to speak, but Keith cut him off.

“It’s my fault,” he remarked bitterly, “it’s my fault you cried, and that you spent your entire childhood thinking you wouldn’t ever be loved by someone and probably wondering why you’re not normal because that’s what _I_ went through and it’s all because I’m fucking half-Galra.” Keith wasn’t even aware a few tears had slipped down his cheek, he was too busy ranting.

“Keith-,” Lance tried to speak again, but yet again, Keith interrupted him.

“I’m sorry, Lance. I’m so sorry, you probably just wanted to have a normal childhood with a normal soulmate and you got me instead, and I’m so fucking sor-,”

“KEITH.”

Keith stopped, glancing at Lance, who’s eyes were wide.

“Dude,” Lance shook his head, “none of that’s your fault. How can something you had no control over possibly be your fault?”

“But-,” Keith’s jaw dropped, “I’m half-Galra! I’m the reason everything fucked up-,”

“Oh my god,” Lance brought a palm to his forehead, “listen. You can’t control genetics. You weren’t there when your mom and dad decided to get freaky and have you. You didn’t get to decide that your soulmarks were fucking weird. If you think about it, it’s your parents fault? I don’t know, but it’s not _yours_.”

Keith stared at Lance, and then wiped his tears away, bring both his hands to his head. “I’m really fucking stupid,” he mumbled, and Lance sighed, bringing Keith into a hug.

“No you’re not,” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear, kissing his temple, “we’ve all been there. Me especially.”

“I just-,” Keith sighed, “I heard Kolivan tell me it and I just automatically assumed it was fault. I didn’t really give myself time to think rationally. I’m sorry.” He leaned into Lance.

“Don’t be,” Lance chuckled, pulling Keith into a hug. “You didn’t do anything wrong, we all freak out about stupid shit sometimes. Earlier, Hunk was freaking out because he got a recipe wrong. Don’t tell him but it was kind of funny.” Keith snorted, and Lance smiled, happy that his boyfriend was happier.

“Thanks for cheering me up,” Keith smiled back at Lance, and Lance pulled Keith into a quick, chaste kiss.

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!! I had the idea to make a sequel to this for a while, but my friend kennedy actually reminded me so THANK YOU KENNEDY!  
> Hope you enjoyed! less than three


End file.
